User talk:ShinigamiKid
hey What the hell, Gouenji? Unban from chat, please. You had no reason to ban me. Storm Reborn (talk) 16:15, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Banned lmao what the heck did i do Kirigaya Tsuchiya Knight of Time 16:28, March 29, 2014 (UTC) oh well can you tell him how hard im laughing right now omg. Kirigaya Tsuchiya Knight of Time 16:34, March 29, 2014 (UTC) um my sister wants to talk with everyone can she come???? just letting you know so you all wont think its me. Kirigaya Tsuchiya Knight of Time 16:40, March 29, 2014 (UTC) how long is my ban anyway Kirigaya Tsuchiya Knight of Time 16:46, March 29, 2014 can i have the reason why i was banned Kirigaya Tsuchiya Knight of Time 16:55, March 29, 2014 (UTC) OMG LMAO IM LAUGHING SO HARD RIGHT NOW Kirigaya Tsuchiya Knight of Time 17:05, March 29, 2014 (UTC) My orginal ban ends on April 10th so I have just a bit longer to go, I asked lord If she could have decreased my ban when you banned me after I came to get banned because the one you have me was a month and 10 days longer -.- Sasuke Susano'o Amaterasu ''' 19:53, March 30, 2014 (UTC) nice!NICE! HAHAHA I LITERALLY JUST ANSWERED TO LIZ AND USED FUCK AS A VERB. There's no other PROPER verb to replace fuck. Please grow a brain. Thank u. Sorry for spaming and I will never do it again (I hope) and I only recognised that I got banded from the chat today (It took me long to find who banded me and for what reason) so sorry :P Pokemonblaze234 (talk) 05:14, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey man Hey man it's been a while, I heard about you getting demotedand just wanted to say how ridiculous it was. I thought and still do think that you were the best chat mod by far. If you ever feel like talking you know where to find me. Life ain't about how hard you can hit. It's about how hard you can get hit and keep on moving forward. (talk) 09:50, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Manual of Style Violation Due to a recent change in the rules of the Manual of Style, you now need to remove almost all (Or all) pictures in the "Leave a mark here" section of your Info Profile (Not including the text/signatures). The new rule states: *Limit the images in your profile to a maximum of 5. This also applies to the subpages of the user page. Sincerely, '''Admiral・正義 Angelo Gabrini Odin Sword ' ' ' ' 08:29, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Damnnnnnnnnnn, Kid. This wiki died like the Digimon wiki. Are you still alive, by any chance? All I saw today was just a bunch of the girls who like you a bit too much. SwarmKazuto-'Triangle ZZ' Panther Blizzard Sigma Zone ' ' 20:52, June 2, 2014 (UTC) I would say something like, "I was thinking of you too bb" but that wouldn't be true. Although I can't forget all those sentimental tender moments. I wonder where I gotta go now to meet new people, since everyone on here is either socially awkward or dead or I know them. SwarmKazuto-'Triangle ZZ' Panther Blizzard Sigma Zone ' ' 21:06, June 2, 2014 (UTC) I'll hop on the chat if you want to. SwarmKazuto-'Triangle ZZ' Panther Blizzard Sigma Zone ' ' 21:09, June 2, 2014 (UTC) My skype is blackawesome12. It's the one that'll say Baobei SwarmKazuto-'Triangle ZZ' Panther Blizzard Sigma Zone ' ' 21:18, June 2, 2014 (UTC) My skype is blackawesome12. It's the one that'll say Baobei SwarmKazuto-'Triangle ZZ' Panther Blizzard Sigma Zone ' ' 21:18, June 2, 2014 (UTC) My skype is blackawesome12. It's the one that'll say Baobei SwarmKazuto-'Triangle ZZ' Panther Blizzard Sigma Zone ' ' 21:18, June 2, 2014 (UTC) My skype is blackawesome12. It's the one that'll say Baobei SwarmKazuto-'Triangle ZZ' Panther Blizzard Sigma Zone ' ' 21:18, June 2, 2014 (UTC) My skype is blackawesome12. It's the one that'll say Baobei SwarmKazuto-'Triangle ZZ' Panther Blizzard Sigma Zone ' ' 21:18, June 2, 2014 (UTC) My skype is blackawesome12. It's the one that'll say Baobei SwarmKazuto-'Triangle ZZ' Panther Blizzard Sigma Zone ' ' 21:19, June 2, 2014 (UTC) My skype is blackawesome12. It's the one that'll say Baobei SwarmKazuto-'Triangle ZZ' Panther Blizzard Sigma Zone ' ' 21:19, June 2, 2014 (UTC) My skype is blackawesome12. It's the one that'll say Baobei SwarmKazuto-'Triangle ZZ' Panther Blizzard Sigma Zone ' ' 21:19, June 2, 2014 (UTC)